Raphael
Raphael is the leader of the White Wolf Army and one of the Nine Swords of Ivoire. He is an enemy in Phantom Brave and a playable character in Phantom Brave: We Meet Again. History Raphael is one of the Nine Swords of Ivoire. His first appearance is in the main storyline when Marona seeks out the Rainbow Bird. In the main stoyrline, Marona loses to Raphael, and he relinquishes the Rainbow Bird to her due to her courage she displays despite facing a much stronger enemy than her. It ends up escaping though. He then appears when Marona faces Bijou in the Desert. Raphaeal stands up to Bijou's claims that he is the true Raphael, participating as an assistance character in the second Bijou battle. Soon after, he appears near the end of the stoyr, leading the White Wolf Army iin an attempt to buy Marona time to defeat Sulphur. However, he and his squardon end up mpossessed by Sulphur's magic, forcing Marona to fight the Nine Sword. She defeats him this time, Raphael giving her his sword as a reward and token of appreciation. Soon after the game, Raphaeal sends Marona a letter stating that he is off to train his mind and body. He is not seen or heard from since. In "Another Marona," Raphael is a Phantom alongside the other Braves, dead due to Sulphur's magic. He has a very limited role in the game. A little more than a character accompanying the Braves for the sake of the gesture. He is also the first to admit when something is wrong, and is the most critical of the others' mistakes. When he faces an evil version of himself in the alternate storyline, he reveals that he was scared at first, but then fighst his double to prove himself to the party. When Carona reveals her intentions, he is the last one to turn on her, believing Marona's claims that Carona had a good reason to perform the actions she does. It is revealed that his alternate self fought Carona in various occasions in her world, apparently instigating the first fight the two had there. He reconciles with Carona at the end of the story. Personality Rapheal is the typical knight: bold, virtuous, and unyielding. However, he has a tendency to push his pride onto others, commonly bening regarded as overenthusiastic despite his calm and silent demeanor. However, he has a good heart, and is merely trying to do what he thinks is right. He also believes that a true warrior is gauged by his strength. However, soon after Maroan defeats his possessed self in the Island of Evil, he negates this belief instantly, realizing that strength isn't found in the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon. In "Another Marona," He is revealed that when faced with an obstacle that test his heart, he somewhat falters. However, thanks to the motivation of the other Braves, he goes through with the Challenge, poassing the test, and gaining self-closure. He is also very critical of others, especially when he thinks they have done wrong. This is shown when he tests Carona's claims during the game. He alsoi has a sense of humor, but sometimes as others' expense. His pre-battle line is: "May the true path shine forth in Justice, Heliotrope Blade!" Gameplay In battle, Raphael acts as little more than an improved version of the Knight class. He excels in physical attacking, but can also heal himself if given the necessary spells and situation. He also has the "Healing Steps" ability, which restores his HP every turn he is on the field. He is obviously an attacker, preferably used in conjunction with other characters as back-up. He also has his signature ability "Heliotrope," which is one of the most powerful (but not the MOST powerful) skills in the game. Trivia He somewhat resembles Beecha, a character from the Gundam series. Whether this is intentional is most unlikely, but coincidental. It was confirmed that the "Another Marona" storyline is an alternate universe that branches out from Marona's first job rather than a non-canonical story. This means that all appearences in this mode (Aside from Carona, since she has her own world) are non-canon in phantom Brave's main story. This means that Walnut is never transported tro the Soul Nomand Universe in this story's reality. If the player manages to beat Raphael at the end of the main story's Island of Evil episode despite his strength, he will leave without saying a word. This will not affect the main storyline in any way. If the player manages to steal the Heliotrope blade from Raphaeal and Confine a Phantom to it until the remove limit is up, they can gain the Heliotrope sword early, and then receive another copy during the story. The same can be done with Sprout's Shiva, but cannot be "farmed" for multiple copies like the Heliotrope Blade can. Also, when fighting Raphael when he is possessed by Sulphur's being in the main story, he will not say his pre-battle chant in the pre-fight scene. Probably because of the evil within his heart at the time. Category:Characters